Iago
Smart-Mouthed Familiar Iago is an anti-hero in the Disney's franchise, Aladdin. The familiar and pet-sidekick of the evil vizier, Jafar, Iago is a full-mouthed parrot, who can constantly annoy his surroundings, yet he sometimes provides good informartion, that can help his fellow friends in critical situations. Although, he is featured as a supporter to the villains, in the villains wars, the Disney Heroes vs. Villains War provides the exception of featuring his anti-heroic side, by the beginning of the second war. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot Iago appears in the reboot series in a role different than the original script. He is primarly seen alongside with Jafar in his battles against his adversaries. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:1992 introductions Category:Redeemed Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Villain War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mercurymon Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Henchmen Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Animal Villans Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Azula Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs King One-Eye Category:Shego Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Disney Heroes vs Villains heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Jafar's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:CGI Heroes Category:Jafar's Alliance Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Iago's Union of Ex-Henchmen Category:Familiars Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The Fire Nation Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Jafar's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Gilbert Gottfried Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Vs Hotep and Huy Category:Ramese's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Hades's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Éric Métayer Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)